


Talents

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s the smell that wakes her.





	Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: domesticity   
> Prompt: any, any, pancakes for breakfast

It’s the smell that wakes her. 

Already beginning to stir, Garcia breathes in deeply and it hits her straight away, followed closely by the realisation that she’s alone in bed. She’s not a profiler, not a special agent, but two and two still makes four and she’s instantly awake, standing and slipping into her robe, tying it loosely before padding towards her kitchen. 

The smell of pancakes cooking gets more delicious the closer she gets, but it’s the sight that greets her that really makes her lick her lips. 

Luke’s managed to find his jeans but not his shirt and the muscles of his back move as he shifts the pan over the heat. Garcia has a memory flash of tracing those same muscles with her hands and lips the previous night and she finds herself wondering if it would be possible to institute a rule that Luke has to walk around shirtless all the time. Well, when they’re off the clock anyway - otherwise, she’d never get any work done. 

“Good morning.” 

She’s disturbed from her thoughts - ok, her ogling - by his voice and he doesn’t turn around but she can hear him smiling. Smugly. For once she doesn’t mind it. 

“You cook too?” she asks, keeping her voice light and his shoulders ripple with a silent chuckle. 

“I have many talents,” he says, sounding extremely satisfied with himself, and Garcia bites her lip to keep back her first response to that. 

And her second. 

And definitely her third. 

She steps up beside him, rests her palm high on his back in between his shoulder blades, enjoys the heat of his skin as she slides her hand down and around his waist. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she leans her cheek against his arm. “Keep this up and I may never let you leave,” she says. 

She freezes immediately because what if that sounded too pathetic and needy and obsessive for their first morning together? 

But then Luke chuckles again, audibly this time, and with it he turns his head and kisses her cheek. “Sounds good to me,” is all he says and Garcia grins, knowing she could get used to this. 

Knowing she’s going to.


End file.
